Finally!
by sgilstrap203
Summary: Harry has given up and decided to just accept death, so that maybe he can forget about all the deaths he has caused. So he writes a letter to the Dark Lord, asking him to do just that. But will he kill Harry? Or will the both of them finally find something they have been missing their whole lives? Tom/Harry Slash! Mpreg in later chapters! After OOP! Hope you enjoy!
1. Privet Drive

**Chapter 1: Privet Drive**

It's been two months since the ministry and Voldemort's invasion in his mind.

Harry still dreams of the deaths he has seen. Both Sirius and Cedric's death being replayed over and over again in his mind.

The man that betrayed his parents, brought the Dark Lord back to life using his own blood.

Bellatrix, Sirius own cousin, cast a spell at him, causing him to be pushed into the Veil.

Harry told Dumbledore that he was not going to be safe here, at Privet Drive, because Voldemort had his blood. If Voldemort wanted to he could freely waltz right in here at anytime….and Harry would welcome him, because with him, he would bring death.

Harry would do anything to forget the beatings and the….rapes that Vernon continually did to him.

'_I just want a happy life_,' Harry thought as he laid wide awake on his bed. Having a crazy thought, Harry bolted off the bed as quickly as he could with fractured ribs and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his hiding place under the floorboard and started writing a letter.

**Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle,**

**I refuse to call you by Lord Voldemort because I refuse to fear you, but there is something I want you to do for me that I think would benefit us both. Something that you have been planning ever since my birth.**

**I want you to kill me.**

**The wards around my house don't exist anymore because you have my blood.**

**So Tom don't wait too long. If you do I might just end my life myself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry limped over to Hedwig's cage and silently opened it and tied the note to her leg. "Take this to the Dark Lord, Hedwig, and make sure he gets it directly," Harry said softly as he opened his window. Hedwig hooted softly, before taking flight and flying out the window. Harry softly sat down on his bed and waited for the sun to rise. '_There's no point in going to sleep. If I do, I only see Cedric's death._'

The whole hall was silent as they watched the Dark Lord read a letter that a snowy owl brought him. Only one man in the hall knew who that owl belonged to and that was one Severus Snape. _'What is the boy doing?' _he thought to himself as he tried to get some type of emotion from the Dark Lord's perfect mask.

But he could obtain nothing.

The Dark Lord had him make a potion that brought back his youthfulness and took about the snake like look that he had ended up with. Now the Dark Lord looked as if he was in his early twenties.

"Severus, Lucius," the Dark Lord called out. "You two with me, the rest of you are dismissed."

As the other Deatheaters left, Severus and Lucius followed behind the Dark Lord as he led them to his study.

"I have a mission for you two," Tom said as he handed over the letter. His two closest confidants, eyebrows rose as they read the letter.

"You want us to kill Potter?" Lucius asked.

"No," Tom said, his red as focused on something in the distance. "I want you to bring him to me."

"Do you plan on killing him?" Severus asked as he handed the parchment back.

"No, I plan on…..helping him," Tom said.

"How?"

"He sounds like me when I lived in the orphanage. Easily accepting of death. Not having a reason to live. I was like that and I…...I feel like I was the reason he ended up like this, so I want to help," Tom said, his sanity returned.

"Then we will willing aid you Tom," Severus said.

As soon as the sun was in the sky, Harry stood up and limped out of his room and down into the kitchen to begin preparing for breakfast.

Just as the Dursley's appeared in the kitchen, he had placed all the food on the table and stood to the side, because he knew that none of the food belonged to him. The Dursley's ate and talked like the perfect little family would and ignore Harry as if he wasn't there. Only noticing him when they needed something.

Soon Harry was moving on with his other chores, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, and weeding out the garden.

Just as Harry finished with his chores and was heading to his room, he was stopped by Vernon. "It's just me and you freak," Vernon said. "We have the whole house to ourselves." Harry's eyes opened wide at that and he tried to take a step back, but Vernon grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

Harry fought back as best he could with the injuries he had already obtained.

But he was weak in his attempt as Vernon threw him on the bed and stripped him of all of his clothings. "Just enjoy it, you little whore," Vernon said as he undid his belt and pushed down his pants.

"No! Please, stop!" Harry said, but it was weak as Vernon began to pound into him.

Severus and Lucius apparated to Privet Drive the next day. The placed a notice-me-not charm on themselves as the walked towards number four. The silently unlocked the door and walked inside the house. At first glance that thought if was empty, until they heard weak pleas coming from upstairs.

Racing up the stairs, the burst through the door of Harry's room to find him under Vernon, who at the sound of the door opening looked over his shoulder, his face turning red. Vernon got up and pulled his pants up and looked at the two of them and said, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Severus pointed his wand at Vernon who yelled, "Your both freaks just like this boy." Severus cast a spell and knocked Vernon out and went towards Harry whose eyes were closed and tears were silently falling down his face.

"Harry, it's okay. You are safe now," Severus said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus. "I'll never be safe," Harry said before following unconscious.

Severus picked Harry up and walked towards Lucius. "Come on, lets take him back to the manor so I can treat him." Both shared a look before apparated to Tom's manor.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Sitting up quickly, he scanned the room, realizing that he was in a foreign place.

Just as he was tempted to get out of the bed he was in, the door opened and in walked Professor Snape.

"Professor?" Harry asked shocked, as Severus came towards him with a tray of food.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, as he placed the food in his lap.

"Where am I? And why did you call me by my first name?" Harry asked, he mouth watering at the smell of the food in front of him.

"Eat first and your questions will be answered later," Severus said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry began digging in.

Harry devoured half of the food on his plate and drunk all of his pumpkin juice before, leaning back against the headboard. "I don't think I can eat anymore Professor."

"That's fine, Harry. You ate more than I thought you would."

"Professor," Harry began. "Where am I?"

Before Severus could answer, the door opened and in walked a tall man, with chestnut colored hair, a bright wine colored eyes. Severus turned around and nodded at the man before exiting the room.

"Tom?" Harry asked. Tom nodded his head. "I'm at your place, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Tom said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I want you here," Tom said raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me here?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I thought you were gonna kill me as soon as you got your hands on me," Harry said.

"I change my mind," Tom said with a smirk. "Dark Lord's do it all the time."

"How long have I've been unconscious?" Harry asked, as he examined the room, that was covered in navy blue and white. '_Not what I expected in his house._'

"For two weeks," Tom said, watching Harry as he looked around the room.

"What do you want from me Tom?" Harry asked.

Tom shrugged, something Harry thought he would never see him do. "I think we can both benefit from each other."

"I refuse to be a part of this war anymore," Harry stated his eyes turning hard.

"No that's not what I'm saying," Tom said, turning his wine eyes away from Harry's emerald ones. "I think we can both find in each other the one thing we couldn't find in others."

"And what is that?"

Tom reached over and picked up Harry's hand, without looking at each other. "Love."

Tom stated it so simple yet powerfully, that the only thing Harry could say back was, "Maybe."


	2. Elijah Nox

**Chapter 2**

**Elijah Nox**

A week passed before Harry was allowed to explore the manor. Over the course of the week he was confined to his bed, he got to know both Lucius and his wife better and also Severus. He also got to know the saner Tom better too. The two of them deciding to give a relationship a shot, but take things slowly.

On his second day of exploring, he found the library and decided he would spend a great deal of time in there, since he could openly study magic now. Harry was reading through a charms book when the library door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," Draco said with a nod of his head as he gracefully sat in an armchair across from Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry said looking up at Draco. When Draco didn't say anything else, Harry went back to reading.

Almost twenty minutes passed before Draco said, "I would like for us to be friends."

Harry looked up to see Draco holding out his hand and at that moment it felt as if they were both back in the entrance hall as first years again. Harry reached out and accepted Draco's hand. "I would like that….Draco."

Draco eyes widen an inch before he smiled and said, "Good. So what are you reading Harry?"

"Oh, just some book on charms," Harry said, showing Draco the cover.

"Would you like some help?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded his head and the two boys smiled at each other, before Draco began to teach Harry how to do the charms.

As dinner rolled around the two boys exited the library and went to the dining room to eat.

Harry sat down on Tom's right hand side and Severus sat beside him. Lucius sat across from Harry on his left hand side, with his wife seated beside him and Draco next to his mother. Harry sat astonished at all the food that popped up on the table. Before he could decide what he wanted, Tom had already filled his plate and sat it in front of him. _'No one's ever done this for me before.' _Harry smiled and said, "Thank you." Before digging into his meal.

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone contributing to the conversation as if they had been doing it their whole lives. Everything was going good, until Tom asked Severus, "Is there anyone who has caught your eye?"

Severus cheeks tinged pink at the question before he looked down at his food. Harry and Draco giggled at the blush on Severus's cheeks, only to receive a glare from the man. "It's okay Sev," Harry said. "We won't judge."

"Harry right, Severus," Lucius said, with a knowing look.

"Yes, someone has caught my eye, but nothing will happen of it," Severus said, pushing his dessert around on the dish.

"Who is this person?" Narcissa asked.

"He is younger than me, so I doubt you would know him," Severus answered.

"How young?" Draco asked, but didn't get a response. "Is he in my and Harry's year?"

The blush came back to Severus's cheeks. "So that's a yes, then. Hmmmmm," Harry said.

"Is he a Slytherin?" Tom asked, his hand absently finding its way into Harry's hand. The others noticed, but no one made a comment.

"No," Severus said.

"Is it a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

All the Slytherin's in the room, turned their eyes on Severus at the question. "No."

The Slytherin's all let out a breath of air at the answer. Draco then turned to Harry as if remembering he was in Gryffindor and gave him sorry eyes. "Don't worry about my feelings," Harry said. "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I convinced him otherwise."

All eyes were on him after he said that. "And, why, pray tell, did you not want to be in Slytherin?"

"Well up to that point I've only ever heard good things about Gryffindor and that my parents were in that house and also when I first met Draco it was under good circumstances, so I was turned off by Slytherin that's why."

"Oh, makes sense. I was a prat, when I was eleven," Draco said.

"That you were," Harry said, with a smiling making sure Draco knew he was joking.

"So Severus since it is not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor," Lucius began. "Is it a Ravenclaw?"

Severus shook his head and looked down. Harry gasped, "You like a Hufflepuff?" Severus nodded his head, a blush forming in full blast. "I never thought I would see the day a Slytherin would like a Hufflepuff."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked.

"Well, when a Slytherin usually talks about a Hufflepuff they say mean things. Like there idiots, who always smile and they are not very bright and stuff like that."

"True," Tom said agreeing.

"So what is the young man's name, Severus?" Narcissa asked, leaning against Lucius.

"His name is Elijah, Elijah Nox," Severus said.

"I know Lord Nox, but I didn't know he had a son," Tom said, thoughtfully.

"I know Eli," Harry said. drawing everybody's attention. "He is very bright and a good listener."

"The Elijah, I know, rarely speaks," Draco said.

"Well, yeah, Elijah doesn't really speak unless he has something important to say, but he has said a few words to me," Harry said.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

Harry stayed silent at the question. Tom squeezed Harry's hand, when he noticed that he began to close off. "What did you say to you?" Tom asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't. If you want to know, you'll have to pay him a visit," Harry said.

"Is it something bad?" Severus asked.

"It depends on how you look at it," Harry said. "I think we should bring him here Tom."

"Very well we shall pay him a visit after everybody is done eating," Tom said.

Lucius and Tom apparated everybody to the Nox property and led them up to the front door and knocked.

A house elf opened the door. "How may I help you?"

"We are here to speak with Lord Nox," Lucius said.

The house elf opened the door up wider and let them in before leading them to Nox's study. As the entered the study, Lord Nox stood and greeted them. "To what do I owe the pleasure, of you visiting me this evening."

"We are here to see your son," Tom said drawled. "The one you forgot to mention that you had."

Lord Nox, began to sweat. "My lord, my son is….indisposed at the moment. If you would come back tomorrow, he shall be able to meet."

Tom drew his wand and pointed it at Lord Nox, Harry seeing this, placed his right hand into Tom's left. Some of the angry Tom had began to disappear. "Lead us to your son, Lord Nox. I won't ask nicely." Lord Nox visibly gulped before leading them out of his study. He lead them down stairs into the dungeon to a small cell. In the cell lay Elijah chained up to a wall, his normally braided long, brown hair lay flat against his head. His usually sparkling, violet eyes were dulled as they looked at them as they approached. Lord Nox opened the cell door and Harry let go of Tom's hand and stepped into the cell.

Harry crouched down in front of Elijah, brushing his hair out of his face. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked his musical voice cracking as he spoke.

"I'm here to help you of course," Harry said, taking out his wand and undoing the chains. Elijah's arms fell down to his side once they were released.

"Why?" Elijah asked, his eyes closing.

"Because that what friends would do," Harry said, standing back as Severus bent and picked up Elijah.

"Yeah friends," Elijah said. Elijah fell asleep as Severus apparated away with him. Narcissus apparated a minute behind him to help.

"Tom," Harry called out, his emerald eyes boring holes in Tom's wine ones. "I normally don't approve of killing, but with him you can do whatever you want." Tom smirked before shooting a spell and Lord Nox that chained him to the wall his son was chained to a few minutes earlier. Tom pulled Harry into his arms and apparated out of there, with Lucius and Draco right behind them.

The next morning found Harry and Tom, walking towards the room that was made up fro Elijah. They opened the door to find a surprising sight. Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling as Elijah laughed at something he had said. Tom cleared his throat interrupting the moment only to grunt when he received an elbow from Harry. "How are you Eli?" Harry asked.

Elijah never took his eyes off Tom as he answered. "I'm fine, Harry. Severus and Narcissus healed me."

"That's good. Tom, Severus, may I talk to Eli alone?" Harry asked.

Tom answered. "Of course." As he dragged Severus from the room.

"Why are you here with him?" Elijah asked.

"Eli, I happy here. I don't want to die anymore and I think you will be too." Harry said with a smile.

Elijah looked at Harry, his violet eyes assessing him, finding what he was looking for he responded. "You care for him."

It wasn't a statement that needed answering, but Harry responded anyway. "Yes, I do and I think it might eventually lead to love." Elijah's hummed.

"Do you forgive him?" Elijah asked.

"Forgive him for what?"

"The things he has done."

"Yes, the only thing I can't forgive him for is my parents, which he understands," Harry said.

"I won't take the dark mark," Elijah said looking over Harry's shoulder towards the door.

"I won't ask you too," Tom said, causing Harry to whip his head around fast to stare at him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you want in return for helping me?"

"Nothing. Harry trusts you and so shall I," Tom said. Elijah just nodded his head. "Is there anything you want to have while you are staying here, that will make you more comfortable?"

Elijah shook his head, not wanting to be a burden. "He'll like a greenhouse," Harry answered for him. Elijah gave Harry a look. "You're just like Neville Eli. If you could you would spend most of your time in a greenhouse."

Eli nodded his head in agreement. "Okay I will have one built for you. In the mean time Severus said it is okay for you to get up and move around, you just have to take things slow." Eli just nodded his head.

"You get to hang out with me and Draco," Harry said excitedly. Tom laughed at the look Elijah had given at Harry statement.

Harry was showing Elijah around Riddle Manor when, Elijah had his first encounter with Draco. Harry and Elijah had just reached the library door, when Draco exited. "Hello Harry, Elijah," Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said with a smile. Elijah just nodded his head in greeting.

"What are you guys doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm showing Elijah around, since he will be staying with us," Harry said as he opened the library doors and led Elijah inside. Draco following along.

"So how do you like the Manor Elijah?" Draco asked. Elijah shrugged as a response. "Do you ever talk Elijah?" Harry stayed silent, waiting to see what shall come of the conversation.

"Rarely," Elijah said.

"Why is that?" Draco said, as they walked amongst the rows of books.

Elijah's eyes gazed off into the distance as he said, "My father believed that if you didn't have anything important to say, than you should just remain silent."

"You don't have to follow that here," Harry said, reaching out and pulling Elijah into a hug.

"It's hard to not follow a rule you grew up with since birth," Elijah said.

"Well, we'll help you. I promise," Draco said. Harry nodding his head in agreement.

After that moment in the library, Elijah spoke more but not as much as you would expect an individual to speak. Elijah was still soft spoken.

That evening the Malfoys, Tom, Harry, Severus, and Elijah sat down to dinner and chatted amongst themselves.

"Elijah," Draco said, gaining the boys attention. "What's it like to be a Hufflepuff?"

"Draco," Narcissa chastised.

"I'm just wondering mother," Draco said.

Elijah shrugged. "We are all different. Outcasts. Some of us are put in Hufflepuff because we have traits from all of the other houses and the traits are on equal footing. Or, there are some who have no traits from the other houses so they were place in Hufflepuff. The only things have in common with majority of our house is we're hard workers, never give up, and loyally to a fault."

"Don't forget nice," Draco interrupted.

"We aren't nice," Elijah said. "In a way we are kind of like Slytherins in the aspect that we wear a mask. Slytherins have an indifferent mask, whereas we have a kind and caring one."

"That actually makes sense," Harry said. Elijah took a bite of his food.

"I have a question," Severus said, drawing Elijah's violet eyes towards him. Elijah nodded his at Severus. "Why don't you guys ever retaliate when the other houses play a prank on you?"

"What's the point in retaliating?" Elijah asked back.

"Well, you pay them back for causing you harm," Tom said.

"Yeah, but then they will retaliate and then we will have a never ending war," Elijah said with a shrug as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Hufflepuff's don't care about being at the bottom. By being at the bottom we are allowed to get away with stuff because you guys think we are incapable of doing anything because we are nothing but fluffy Puffs."

"But it is true though. You guys are a bunch of Puffs that care too much about emotions," Lucius drawled. Severus glared at him from across the table. Tom didn't say anything, just waited to see if Elijah would defend himself.

Elijah's violet eyes darkened to a plum color. "I'd whether care too much about emotions then be a snake, that overlooks anybody he thinks of as weak, when in reality that person could very well be the death of him. Don't offend me, Mr. Malfoy, because I know plenty of people who would gladly want your head on a platter." Elijah pushed his chair away from the table and stood up and left from the hall.

"Good job, Lucius," Tom drawled.


	3. Elijah and Harry

**Chapter 3**

**Elijah and Harry**

A week had passed since the incident at the dinner table and Lucius was still walking on egg shells around Elijah that had all the others humored at the situation.

Harry walked towards Tom's study humming, as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Reaching the study Harry knocked and opened the door when Tom granted him entrance.

"Are you still working?" Harry asked, as he walked to an armchair in front of Tom's desk and curled up in it.

"Yes, I just have one more thing to do before I'll be done," Tom said, rubbing his nose and causing a smudge to appear on his face. Harry chuckled silently at the way Tom looked. After a few minutes, Tom sat down his quill and looked up at Harry. "There now I'm done."

"Good," Harry said standing up and going around the desk to sit on Tom's lap. "Let's have some fun."

"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Oh I have alot of ideas in mind, Tom," Harry purred, sending shivers down Tom's spine as he leaned in to kiss Tom. The kiss start off soft and tender, but soon turned full-blown and passionate. Tom's hands ended up under Harry's shirt and Tom's hair was sticking up in multiple directions from Harry's hands going through it. Just as Harry groaned into Tom's mouth, the door to the study opened and squeaks were heard.

Harry and Tom ended their kiss to find Severus and Lucius standing in the doorway wide eyed. "My apologies for interrupting, Tom," Severus said, with a small blush on his face.

"Me as well," Lucius said with a smirk.

Harry embarrassed, tried to get up off Tom's lap only to be restrained by Tom's arms around his waist.

"What do you want?" Tom growled.

Severus pushed Lucius forward, giving him a look. "Well I was wondering if you could help me with the situation I'm in," Lucius said.

"You mean the Elijah situation?" Tom asked, looking down at his hands as Harry began to play with his fingers.

"Precisely," Lucius said.

"And how can I help you with that?" Tom asked pinning Lucius with a glare.

"I don't know, Tom," Lucius began. "That's what I was hoping you could help me with."

Harry, upon tuning into their conversation, said, "Good luck trying to make it up to Elijah. If he wanted to he could kill you easily."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"His father trained him with daggers and swords at a young age. He once told me that he has never missed a target, when throwing a dagger," Harry said, looking up.

"Now I really have to appease him," Lucius said.

"I doubt he wants to kill you," Harry said.

"Still," Lucius said, "It's good to be safe." Harry only shrugged and went back to playing with Tom's long, slender fingers.

Harry lead everyone across the lawn to the greenhouse. Peeking inside, Harry saw that Elijah was leaning over a plant. "Come on," Harry said, walking into the greenhouse. "Hey Eli."

Elijah looked up, his long, brown hair falling into his face. Brushing it aside, Elijah smiled before standing up. "I've planted some of the plants you said you needed for potions, Severus. So in a couple of months, you'll have your own ingredient garden," Elijah said, his musical voice caused Severus to become aroused.

"Thank you Elijah," Severus said, his baritone voice having the same affect on Elijah.

Tom cleared his throat, gaining Elijah's attention. "I know at the moment you are upset with Lucius, but I would appreciate it if he didn't end up dead."

Elijah snorted. "I wasn't planning on killing him."

Tom turned to look at Lucius. "See, you have nothing to be scared of."

"Why did you think I was going to kill you?" Elijah asked Lucius.

"Harry told us what you could do," Lucius said.

Elijah bent down and picked up a yellow flower. "I am capable of killing, but just because I can do it doesn't mean I will. You haven't given me a reason to kill you, so why should I."

"What is a reason for killing?" Tom asked.

"You hurt or kill someone I love then I will hunt you down," Elijah said as he placed the flower on a bench.

"Interesting," Tom said.

Tom, Lucius, and Severus were sitting in the study away for Harry to discuss their plans for introducing Harry and Elijah to the deatheaters.

"You should just tell them, Tom," Severus said.

"I know, but I know that some of them would be willing to attack Harry even after I tell them he is off limits," Tom said.

"I think Harry has enough luck left that he should be okay," Lucius said.

"Are you planning on telling them your relationship with Harry?" Severus asked.

"That's my plan," Tom said. "I will punish anybody who says something negative about the matter."

"The only person, I think will react negatively is Bellatrix," Lucius said. "Especially since she seems to have a crush on you." Tom shivered at that statement.

"I don't understand why she can never get that I would never want her," Tom said, disgusted.

"She is too crazy to take a simple no, Tom," Severus said.

Before they could continue, a knock sounded. "Come in," Tom said.

Elijah, gracefully entered, his long, black robe was opened, showing off a white sweater and tight black skinny jeans with black dragon hide boots. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if we can go shopping this afternoon," Elijah asked, coming to a stop by Severus's chair.

"For what?" Tom asked.

"Well, Harry's birthday is coming up and I need more paints for this picture I am making for him," Elijah said. Tom slouched in his chair and covered his eyes. "You forgot didn't you?" Tom nodded his head.

Elijah walked towards the desk and patted Tom's hand. "I'll help you out. Just get him something simple that shows him just how much you care. Nothing too expensive because then he probably would feel as if he owes you for the gift." Elijah smiled as he turned to exit the room.

"Shall I'll tell Draco and Narcissa that we are going shopping while, I seek out Harry?"

"Please," Tom said. Elijah chuckled as he exited the study. "I can't believe I forgot."

"You have alot on your mind, Tom," Severus said. "But don't worry you can get something this afternoon."

Tom straightened up in his chair, "You're right." Severus nodded his head. "You know I just realized something."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"That is the first time that Elijah has touched me since we brought him here," Tom said.

"Maybe he is beginning to trust you now," Severus offered.

"Maybe," Tom said.

That afternoon everybody met up in the entrance hall to the manor to decide where to go. "Well, we can't really go anywhere we will be recognized," Severus said.

"So that eliminates any place magical," Narcissa said.

"So then that leaves us with muggle places," Harry said.

"Do we have to go to a muggle place?" Draco asked.

"There not all that bad you know," Harry mumbled, but only Elijah heard.

"Why don't we go out of country, so that way we can still visit some magical shops," Elijah offered, looping is arm with Harry.

"That works," Tom said. "But where should we go?"

"Paris," Narcissa said.

"Egypt," Draco said.

"Rome," Severus said.

"Hong Kong," Lucius said.

Everybody began listing off different cities, when Elijah silence them by asking, "Where do you want to go Harry?"

"I've always wanted to go visit Greece," Harry said shyly.

"Greece it is then," Tom said. Arms were held out and grabbed as one by one they group apparated to a small town in Greece. After getting over the dizziness of landing, Harry looked around the town with wide eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," Harry said, as people in robes bustled back and forth around them.

"It really is," Elijah said in awe, as he held on to Severus, who was happy to have him there.

"Now where to first?" Lucius asked.

"Do they have a paint shop around here?" Elijah asked.

"Are you working on a new piece Eli?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I can't wait to see the finished product," Harry said, as they were lead to a small shop. Upon entering, Elijah let go of Severus's arm to look around the shop. They were only in there for a few minutes before they were approached by a shop assistant.

"Excuse me," the assistant said as he came up behind Elijah. "How may we help you?"

Elijah turned around only to take a step back when looking at the assistant. He was towering over Elijah, making him feel like a small rodent. Harry seeing his friends distress said, "We were wondering if you could help us find some paint that we are looking for?"

"What color?" the assistant asked his eyes not once leaving Elijah.

Elijah answered. "I'm looking for a deep amber color."

"We have a few colors that might be what you are looking for. If you all would, so kindly, follow me," the assistant turned on his heel and lead them to the back counter. "I'll be right back." The assistant walked into the back room, to get the paints.

Elijah opened a catalog that was on the counter and him, Draco and Harry browsed through it, while Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom had their own conversation.

"It seems to me, that Elijah has an admirer," Narcissa said, making Severus scowl.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with anything," Severus asked.

"You better move fast Sev or someone else might catch Eli's attention," Narcissa said.

"He doesn't want an old man like me," Severus said.

"Harry wants me," Tom said, "So I'm fairly certain that Elijah wouldn't care about your age."

The shop assistant came back out and presented Elijah with three different jars of amber colored paint. Elijah opened each jar, examining it closely, before choosing one. "I'll take this one, and here is a list of other paints that I would need," Elijah said, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pants pocket.

The shop assistant took the paper, letting his hand grazed Eli's. "I will get these for you," the shop assistant said, before going back into the back and getting the paint.

"It seems to me, that someone has an admirer," Draco purred as he smirked at Eli. Elijah just shrugged at Draco's assumption. The shop assistant came back and shrunk the paint and stuck them in a bag and handed it to Elijah. Elijah reached into his robe pocket for some money to pay for the paint.

Severus, after being elbowed in the side by Narcissa, stepped forward and handed the assistant money. "Severus I can pay for it," Elijah said. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's alright. I wanted to," Severus said, smiling at Elijah, who blushed. The shop assistant cleared his throat, trying to get Eli's attention, only to receive a glare from Severus, quieting him. "I think we are finished here," Severus told the shop assistant as he held out his arm to Elijah who took it and walked out the store, with everyone else following close behind.

"Where should we go next?" Tom asked, once everyone was out of the shop.

Draco took one look at Harry before grabbing his arm and saying over his shoulder as he lead him away, "We are going shopping."

"As are we," Narcissa said as she lead a scared Lucius away.

"So that just leaves us then," Elijah said as he looked around the alley. "Where shall we go?"

"We can help you shop for a gift for Harry, Tom," Severus offered.

"No need. I have already thought of the gift to get and I can't get it from here," Tom said.

"Oh, and what is it?" Elijah asked.

"It's a surprise," Tom smirked. Elijah pouted at the answer. "We can go for some ice cream."

"The Dark Lord likes ice cream. Who would have thought?" Elijah said with a chuckle as he lead the way down the alley looking for an ice cream parlor. When one was found they entered and ordered a bowl of ice cream.

Taking a sit in a secluded corner, the three enjoyed their dessert.

"Elijah," Tom said, gaining Eli's attention. "There was something that I have been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away," Elijah said, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"If you were trained at a young age in combat, why did you allow your father to lock you up?" Tom asked.

Elijah shrugged. "It's complicated."

"We have the time to listen, so please share," Severus said, almost pleading. Elijah gave him a look, before his stare to into a daze.

"I have been trained to kill on my father's command. When he asked me to bloody my hands, I did it. He was the only family I had left. I never knew my mother. She died right after she gave birth to me. I knew in the back of my mind that if I didn't do anything soon, there would be a point of no return with him, but I refused to acknowledge it. I allowed him to do it because he was my father, the only family I had left."

"Why did he lock you up to began with?" Severus asked.

Elijah turned his eyes to Tom. "Because I didn't fit the Dark Lord's standards by being a Hufflepuff."

"I-"Tom began only to be cut off by Harry and Draco entering the parlor.

"There you guys are," Harry said. "I have been look all over for you."

Draco noticed the tense atmosphere. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Tom said. "So how was shopping."

"It was okay, I guess," Harry said.

"Okay? It was awesome," Draco exclaimed.

"You just say that because you didn't have to try on all those clothes you picked out," Harry muttered, which caused Tom to chuckle and wrap his arm around his waist when he sat down.

"So what did you get?" Severus asked. Draco went off on a rant of all the things Harry was missing in his wardrobe. Elijah tried his best to get into the moment but after that conversation with Tom and Severus he didn't have it in himself to participate.

A couple hours later find them all sitting in Tom's study on transfigured sofas and love seats.

"Is everything okay, Elijah?" Harry asked snapping Elijah out of his dazed state. Elijah nodded his head. "Okay what did the two of you say to Elijah?"

"We just asked some questions about his past," Severus answered.

"Why did you do that?" Harry snapped.

"It's okay Harry. They were just curious," Elijah murmured.

"But that'll send you spiralling again,"Harry murmured with a sniffle. "I don't want to see you like that again."

Severus turned towards Elijah on the loveseat they shared. "What is he talking about?"

Elijah looked at Severus for a moment and finding what he was looking for he began his tale. "The summer between first and second year was horrible on me. My father didn't like that I was in Hufflepuff because he felt that when Tom came back that, him being the Dark Lord, would think badly of my father for having a Hufflepuff and so he decided to destroy who I was and make a pawn for himself. Someone who he thought the Dark Lord would love. He locked me up, beat me, starved me, and on occasion he would allow his friends to...pleasure themselves with my body. So by the time my second year came around, I was depressed. I hated my father for creating a monster in me and I hated myself for allowing my father to do that. So I started cutting myself. I wasn't afraid of death because I knew that eventually no matter what I did he would get me anyways and that my father would be the cause of it." Through his tale, Tom and Severus begun to quiver with anger. Harry was looking at Eli with understanding eyes. Both Draco and Lucius had paled at Eli's words and Narcissa looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Severus noticing Eli's pause in words, slowly reached over and gently placed his hand on Elijah's thigh, for support. Elijah smiled. "But then after experiencing a couple months of this depression, I met Harry." Harry smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "He saw me cutting myself and he asked why would I do such a thing. So I told him why and he cried. I thought to myself, why would someone cry for me? Why would someone cry because I've experienced pain? So I asked him."

Harry cut Elijah off. "And I said because I understand your pain. I finally found someone who I could relate to. Someone who know what it felt like to live in a house where no one loved you. Where your body was used for someone else desire. Where your action were controlled by someone else's hand and not yours. And I finally found a reason to cry, because I had never cried before then. I was always told it was a weakness"

Elijah placed his hand on top of Severus, shocking the man. "And then he told me his tale. The things that he experienced and for the first time, I actually cried." A small tear slipped from Elijah's eye and fell into his lap.

"When he stopped crying," Harry began with a chuckle. "We actually laughed at our show of weakness and then we promised that from that day on we were each others confidants about our home lives and the things we experienced."

Draco still pale from the words that were spoken said. "But I've never seen you guys around each other."

"We kept to our group of friends in front of others, so no one would notice our friendship. We didn't want anyone to ruin it." Harry answered. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his lap.

"The two of you are never going back to those imbeciles, if I can help it," Tom said.

Elijah looked up at him then and smiled. Harry repeating the gesture and asked. "By the way what did you do with Elijah's father?"

Tom looked at Elijah when he asked. "Are you sure you want to know?" Elijah nodded his head. "He is still alive for now, but he is losing blood and soon there will be nothing left of him but his corpse."

"Are you okay with that Elijah?" Lucius asked.

Elijah shrugged. "He always said I would be the death of him and in a way I am, since Tom is getting back at him for me. Plus he does deserve it."

"That he does," Harry said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dear Readers,**

**This story is going to be filled with snippets that randomly pop into my head. Sometimes things will move at a fast pace and I apologize for that, but I do hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
